


One hour

by Phippo



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bacon, Completely improvised, F/F, Friendship, Gloria has a sugar problem, Hop is absolutely third-wheeling it the hell up, I wrote this on Apple notes for iPhone!, I'm Bad At Summaries, Lesbian, Oneshot, Pokemon Trainers, Slice of Life, diner, friends - Freeform, insp by the song toms diner., not proof read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22582246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phippo/pseuds/Phippo
Summary: A trio of trainers meet at a diner.ONESHOT
Relationships: Hop & Mary | Marnie, Hop & Yuuri | Gloria, Mary | Marnie/Yuuri | Gloria
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	One hour

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, so I started this at 11 pm on a Wednesday, and finished it at 1 am ish the next day.  
> Just writing to write/think.  
> Critics are welcome, but please no "bad because bad"s this is my second attempt at really writing for fun, I know it's awful. But I still hope you enjoy it. :)

Sitting in the corner of the diner sat a girl whose looks told of someone around 15, a green hat partially managing to hold back brown locks of hair so freshly washed that parts where still drying, the said hair well framed a pair of green eyes, and skin that seemed well used to the sun, judging by it's darker hue.  
The girl-Gloria is her name-gave the air of someone who was waiting for someone else, which she was. As Gloria sipped her coffee- two milk, three sugar- she gazed out on to the street beyond, once or twice a minute glancing at the clock hung over the kitchen door. Nine o'clock was when she had sat down, it was five past now.

Eventually Gloria perked up as she saw someone she knew, a young boy who appeared to be the same age as Gloria, his skin a similar shade to Gloria's, his gait that of a man well awake, his hair looking quite the opposite.The two of them starting to chatter before the newcomer even sat down, they where evidently old friends.  
After a while the boy-Hop as he is known-ordered a tea-black, one sugar- and they continue chatting about anything and everything, often breaking for giggles and chuckles as the hour progressed. 

Not to long later, another figure came through the door to sit with Hop and Gloria. A girl who walked at first with the certainty and confidence of a celebrity, wearing a smile that, though small, seeped into everyone who saw it. When Marnie- for that is her name- approached Hop and Gloria she greeted them, giving Gloria a kiss, evidently they where a couple. As talk weaved and morphed among the trio, a curious eavesdropper could have picked up many facts about the trio, from where Hop had been earlier that morning, too the fact that these three where traveling the region together competing in the gym challenge, to the fact that neither of the girl's families new that their daughters had a girlfriend, or in that matter knew their daughter liked other girls,

As the hour continued to tick by, the trio decided to order breakfast, Hop and Marnie opting for eggs and bacon ("Because *bacon* Gloria! Duh...") with Marnie also ordering some orange juice. While Gloria decided on waffles ("I don't have *that much* sugar, guys!"). After ordering, the trio fell into a lapse in conversation, though certainly far from an awkward one, With Marnie and Gloria resting their heads on each other. 

About twenty minutes later, their food arrived, and the group dug in as though starving, though still finding time to talk between bites. They planed out where they would go next for the gym challenge, and how they would get there, they discussed strategy and what they would do once champion. Each of them confident in themselves and their rivals abilities. 

As the hour drew to a close, the trio began to finish up their meals and payed the bill. After finishing their respective drinks they chatted a while longer, then began the get up and put on their coats. Talking now about returning to the hotel to pick up the rest of their gear, pick up any last minute things from the local stores, and leave for the next town.  
The three left the diner with Hop in the lead, and Marnie and Gloria hand in hand as the clock struck ten.


End file.
